


SUPER BEST ONLINE FRIENDS

by tremblinglisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, rv+tw+bp groupchat, rv+tw+bp high school au, rv+tw+bp online friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblinglisa/pseuds/tremblinglisa
Summary: Today at 1:57 PMprc5x5 has created a new group.prc5x5 renamed the group to “SUPER BEST ONLINE FRIENDS”.





	1. PROFILES

PROFILES::::

Oldest to Youngest:::

**IRENE - March 29, 1991**

 

USERNAME:  irone

BIO:  Bitch You Thought

 

**SEULGI - February 10, 1994**

 

USERNAME:  SbearS

BIO:  COME CLOSER

 

**WENDY - February 21, 1994**

 

USERNAME:  WWann

BIO:  Canada was cool.

 

**JISOO - January 3, 1995**

 

USERNAME:  sooyaaA_

BIO:  dalgom is best

 

**NAYEON - September 22, 1995**

 

USERNAME:  PowowoN

BIO:  DoN’t QueSTIon IT

 

**JENNIE - January 16, 1996**

 

USERNAME:  JKRUBYjane

BIO:  My gf loves her dog more than she loves me

        I love my dogs more than I love my gf

 

**JOY - September 3, 1996**

 

USERNAME:  Joy101

BIO:  Zont get it twisted, im nvr happy

 

**JEONGYEON - November 1, 1996**

 

USERNAME:  YooYeon

BIO:  Join my yooyeon (union)

 

**MOMO - November 9, 1996**

 

USERNAME:  MOMO

BIO:  I can’t believe my username is available.

 

**SANA - December 29, 1996**

 

USERNAME:  osaaNAJP

BIO:  THATS PORN

 

**JIHYO - February 1, 1997**

 

USERNAME:  GODJISUS

BIO:  I am God, but I’m also Jesus.

         Just Jisus at the same time.

 

**ROSÉ - February 11, 1997**

 

USERNAME:  prc5x5

BIO:  lisa is so fake

 

**MINA - March 24, 1997**

 

USERNAME:  MiMy37

BIO:  pow, bitch

 

**LISA - March 27, 1997**

 

USERNAME:  LILImeme

BIO:  ITS LEEE LEEE ME ME, not meme.

        OK well meme too but like...

 

**DAHYUN - May 28, 1998**

 

USERNAME:  dUbUbUbU

BIO:  Ignore the snake in my pfp

         P.S.. DICK squad hypee

 

**YERI - March 5, 1999**

 

USERNAME:  BoYe

BIO:  “Yerim the Gremlin”

 

**CHAEYOUNG - April 23, 1999**

 

USERNAME:  AOChaeng9

BIO:  BIG DICK ENERGY

 

**TZUYU - June 14, 1999**

****

USERNAME:  ZooYoo

BIO:  MY BANK ACCOUNT bigger than ur DICK


	2. 1

Today at 1:57 PM

prc5x5 has created a new group with LILImeme, JKRUBYjane, sooyaaA_ and 9 others. 

prc5x5 renamed the group to “ _ SUPER BEST ONLINE FRIENDS _ ”

 

LILImeme: Did I just get FRIENDZONED

AOChaeng9: ^^^

JKRUBYjane: CHAENNIE ??!? HELLO??

sooyaaA_: pasta i thot you were better than this.

PowowoN: Is that how you really feel

prc5x5: NO FRIENDZONE

prc5x5: AND YES CHAENNIE

ZooYoo: This is confusing. Can we change you to Rose

AOChaeng9: U got a problem w 2Chae, zooyo??

LILImeme: Yes

MiMy37: Yea

JKRUBYjane: Yes

YooYeon: mhm

sooyaaA_: Yes

 

prc5x5 has changed her nickname to ‘ _Rosie_ ’.

MOMO has changed AOChaeng9’s nickname to ‘ _Short Chae_ ’.

MOMO has changed Rosie’s nickname to ‘ _Tall Chae_ ’.

 

osaaNAJP: OK I THOUGJT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH CHAEYOUNG???

 

MOMO has changed sooyaaA_’s nickname to ‘ _Old Jisoo_ ’.

Momo has changed GODJISUS’s nickname to ‘ _Not Old Jisoo_ ’.

 

Not Old Jisoo: Momo wyd

MOMO: Having fun

MOMO: Try it

YooYeon: spicy

 

MiMy37 has changed Short Chae’s nickname to ‘ _Strawberry_ ’.

 

JKRUBYjane: That doesnt work bc Chaeyoung also likes starwberries

Old Jisoo: Ok dumbass

JKRUBYjane: It was a fucking typo, no need to piss ur pants about it babe

Old Jisoo: Ok hottie

MOMO: I get me vibes from Jisoo

ZooYoo: Which one?

Strawberry: DUNDUNDUNNN

dUbUbUbU: oy vey

Not Old Jisoo: I can’t take this.

 

Tall Chae has added Irone, Joy101, WWann and 2 others to the group.

 

BoYe: ohhyo yoyoyo

LILImeme: that’s my line

BoYe: snatched !!

Joy101: Children stop it

MiMy37: shut up u old hag

JKRUBYjane: OH MY GO

MOMO: d

PowowoN: Glad it’s not me this time.

YooYeon: Shut up you old hag

PowowoN: Shut up you bad joke maker

ZooYoo: Unnie youre so bad at this being mean thing

Old Jisoo: yah nayeonie, take notes

PowowoN: From who

osaaNAJP: Tzuyu

LILImeme: Jennie

Joy101: Joohyun

Tall Chae: Jihyo too!

Not Old Jisoo: Dont involve me, Park chaeyoung

Tall Chae: JUST BECAUSE UR 10 DAYS OLDER THAN ME DOESNT MEAN SHIT UNNIE

BoYe: yuuuh-ikes

Short Chae: Taller me snapped

ZooYoo: Break my nexk you hottie

LILImeme: fuck off thats my gf

JKRUBYjane: Barely

SbearS: Oh my

Irone: lmao

MiMy37: nonono they have to be girlfriends @JKRUBYjane otherwise the tall bitch will come for my short bitch

Short Chae: Wtf??

Tall Chae: mc’scuse me???

MiMy37: u heard me

LILImeme: my moms

BoYe: incest

LILImeme: No u

Not Old Jisoo: So where’s Joohyun unnie @WWann @SbearS @JKRUBYjane

JKRUBYjane: Why did u @ me

Old Jisoo: maybe bc you guys are lovers

JKRUBYjane: Oh yes. We are

JKRUBYjane: @irone baby

Tall Chae: wait @JKRUBYjane i thought we were married

JKRUBYjane: Youre my husband, not my lover

Old Jisoo: LMAOO JUST A TITLE

Old Jisoo: welcome to the club pastá

Tall Chae: ); i knew i shouldve married chaeyoung

Short Chae: Divorce Jennie and Ill divorce Momo

MOMO: WAIT CHAEYOUNG NN-Ooo

MiMy37: o so i just do not exist

Tall Chae: deal

Short Chae: YALL have been cheating on me

Short Chae: Like Mina unnie u say u love me but u out here fucking my wife and Momo ur just kinda a slut

MOMO: Dont pointout my flaws

osaaNAJP: lel

MOMO: Shut up basic bitch

osaaNAJP: OK I LEGIT DID NOTHING

MOMO: JUST GO BACK TO EATIN PUSSY

osaaNAJP: FINE IM OMW

MOMO: OK SEE U IN A BIT

LILImeme: Jennie can we be like them

JKRUBYjane: I’d let Jisoo have a piece of this before you do

LILImeme: idk why I even try

Old Jisoo: ha

JKRUBYjane: Idky u laugh Jisoo, I’d let Rosie have a piece of this before you do

Tall Chae: too bad i don’t want any of you

JKRUBYjane: O baby im sorry ):

JKRUBYjane: I was just joking around for funzies

JKRUBYjane: I married you not everybody else for a reason

Tall Chae: );

JKRUBYjane: kissy?

Short Chae: This is disgusting, CHAE DONT FALL FOR IT

ZooYoo: It make her heart go Boomboom

BoYe: lmao Tzuyu wtf

ZooYoo: Nvm

Old Jisoo: SHE GETS A FUCKING KISSY BUT I DONT WHAT THE FUCK JENNIE

JKRUBYjane: I married her for a reason

MOMO: Wifey goals

MOMO: Chaeyoung cant compete

Short Chae: Ok 1 fuck you

Short Chae: 2 Im the husband you dumbask

MOMO: Oh wow, huh

MOMO: Keep that attitude up and see where it gets you Son Chaeyoung.

ZooYoo: Itll get you married to me

MiMy37: I THINK THE FUCK NOT ZOOYOO

MiMy37: STAY IN UR LANE

ZooYoo: No

MiMy37: )):<<<<

Tall Chae: mood

LILImeme: I tried to slide into chae’s dms and it said I was blocked

Tall Chae: lmao good job chae, i taught you well

LILImeme: I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU CHAEYOUNG, ROSE CHAEYOUNG, TALL CHAEYOUNG

BoYe: yuuuuuuhhhuh-ikes

JKRUBYjane: Awk

Tall Chae: oops

LILImeme: OOPS? UNBLOCK ME I WAS GONNA SEND U NUDES

Tall Chae: o ok, soz

ZooYoo: Can I get some too?

osaaNAJP: Sure tzuyu (;

Not Old Jisoo: NO! STOP CORRUPTION NOW

osaaNAJP: );

PowowoN: Let them have fun u uptight grandma

Not Old Jisoo: Ur fucking older than me, dont call me that

irone: let’s not corrupt the children, they are already annoying as is

JKRUBYjane: BABY

Tall Chae: ok jennifer

JKRUBYjane: ;p

irone: hi baby

WWann: Wait Im so confused

WWann: Whos married to who

Joy101: we’re married

WWann: I am ok w this

WWann: Who else am I married to

WWann: I wanna know for science

osaaNAJP: Jihyo

YooYeon: Arent u married to Joohyun @WWann

Not Old Jisoo: Why do you have multiple wives.

Not Old Jisoo: I wanna know for science.

WWann: HAHAAA.. WELL YOU SEEEE…..

WWann: WOW MY BOYFRIEND IS CALLING ME

LILImeme: EW A HETERO

JKRUBYjane: Oh there’s more of us

dUbUbUbU: Barely

YooYeon: Wait why are u a het @dUbUbUbU

PowowoN: Remember that time she had a crush on a dude for some stupid reason and she was holding a book upside down

YooYeon: Oh yeah

Short Chae: HAHAHA U HET

Short Chae: Wait if ur a het u cant be in the club

dUbUbUbU: YES I CAN CHAE, INCLUDE ME GOSH

ZooYoo: Unnie the point of the BIG DICK ENERGY club is because we have BIG DICK ENERGY, meaning we are the men in the relationships- the ones with girls

dUbUbUbU: Oh

dUbUbUbU: I thought we were just hyping up dick

BoYe: YIKES

MiMy37: Oh our dahyunnie

YooYeon: Lol momo and sana torturing dahyun made her straight

Old Jisoo: lmao i’m snorting

irone: snorting what

Old Jisoo: not coke, mom

irone: ok


	3. 2

Today at 1:45 PM

BoYe has changed Joy101’s nickname to ‘Old Hag’.

BoYe has changed her nickname to ‘The Future’.

osaaNAJP has changed her nickname to ‘sana (:’.

MOMO has changed sana (:’s nickname to ‘Squirrel’.

Squirrel has changed MOMO’s nickname to ‘Rotten Peach’.

Rotten Peach has changed her nickname to ‘Food Lover’.

Food Lover has changed Squirrel’s nickname to ‘dumb blonde’.

dumb blonde has changed her nickname to ‘cute dumb blonde’.

Food Lover has changed Not Old Jisoo’s nickname to ‘Strong Woman Jisoo’.

Food Lover has changed Old Jisoo’s nickname to ‘4Disoo’.

Food Lover has changed dUbUbUbU’s nickname to ‘bisexual cutie’.

Food Lover has changed Short Chae’s nickname to ‘hubby’.

Food Lover has changed Tall Chae’s nickname to ‘property of lalisam or jenniek’.

Old Hag has changed her nickname to ‘Duality Queen’.

Food Lover has changed ZooYoo’s nickname to ‘Dog Lover’.

Duality Queen has changed The Future’s nickname to ‘some idiot’.

Food Lover has changed LILImeme’s nickname to ‘desperate oppa’.

 

desperate oppa: wtf momo

 

Food Lover has changed JKRUBYjane’s nickname to ‘spoiled princess’.

Food Lover has changed PowowoN’s nickname to ‘Nabongz Unnie’.

Food Lover has changed YooYeon’s nickname to ‘unfunny oppa’.

Food Lover has changed irone’s nickname to ‘misandrist’.

Food Lover has changed SbearS’s nickname to ‘soft bear uwu’.

Food Lover has changed WWann’s nickname to ‘CANADIAN HET??’.

Food Lover has changed MiMy37’s nickname to ‘Chaeyoung hater’.

 

some idiot: I have a complaint to make

unfunny oppa: Me too

desperate oppa: ^^

property of lalisam or jenniek: i dont like my nickname

cute dumb blonde: Why does nayeon get unnie

cute dumb blonde: It doesnt make sense

misandrist: mine makes sense i guess

Strong Woman Jisoo: I’m not complaining about mine either.

desperate oppa: Thats bc u guys got nicknames that arent offensive

 

Food Lover has changed desperate oppa’s nickname to ‘sensitive & desperate oppa’.

 

sensitive & desperate oppa: MOMO STOP

sensitive & desperate oppa: Rosie is the sensitive one

Food Lover: Not from what Im seeing

property of lalisam or jenniek: fuck u lisa

sensitive & desperate oppa: not now

unfunny oppa: JUST

unfunny oppa: Explain why we have what we have as our nicknames

Food Lover: Thats long time to explain

spoiled princess: We watched you come up with nicknames for everyone and didnt day shit, so give us an answer before I bust ur front teeth out.

Food Lover: Umm.

bisexual cutie: scary

hubby: LOL QUEEEEN

 

property of lalisam or jenniek has changed her nickname to ‘property of jenniek’.

 

sensitive & desperate oppa: Pls

spoiled princess: :* @property of jenniek

Food Lover: Ok so 1

Food Lover: I DIDNT TOUCH YERI OR JOY’s nicknames

Food Lover: 2 sana is kinda like a cute but dumb blonde cheerleader yanno

Food Lover: 3 I love food

property of jenniek: ok but me too

Food Lover: 4 I watched Strong Girl Bong Soon and Bong Soon sounds like Jisoo but then I thought of Jihyo is stronger than Jisoo and so I was like yeah Jihyo is strong and so yeah

4Disoo: U CALLIN ME WEAK U WANK ??

Food Lover: 5 Jisoo is 4D like wyd girl

spoiled princess: True

Food Lover: 6 dahyun likes dick and pussy???

Food Lover: 7 chaeyoung is my husband

Food Lover: 8 Lets be honest rose, your gfs own ur ass

property of jenniek: .___.

Food Lover: 9 Tzuyu likes dogs more than she likes humans and probably more than I like food

Food Lover: 10 Lisa is desperate for rose it’s like so sad but I feel that on so many levels but its even sadder because shes also desperate for jennie

sensitive & desperate oppa: Rosie and Jennie choose what days to be nice to me and what days they are mean to me

spoiled princess: It keeps you interested though

property of jenniek: yeah i like it when you beg for my attention

some idiot: oh wow

sensitive & desperate oppa: oh (;

hubby: Jennie doesn’t beg for u attention and u still like her

some idiot: offs

 

property of jenniek: bc its jennie

spoiled princess: Oh this is exactly why Im a spoiled princess

 

some idiot has changed her nickname to ‘Yeri’.

 

Duality Queen: yeah me too

Food Lover: 11 Jennie is kind of really spoiled like she gets so much love I’m jealous and she owns so much GUCCI and CHANEL like ???? but I can’t complain because I love her so much she’s so precious like how can you not love Kim Jennie.

Yeri: U WISH U OLD HAG

spoiled princess: Awww !!! (: <3

misandrist: that took a turn

Duality Queen: SHUT UP KATY

cute dumb blonde: UR SO MEAN TO ME MOMO, WE’VE BEEN FRIENDS LONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE AND U TREAT ME LIKE SHIT COMPARED TO THEM

Food Lover: 12 Nayeon unnie comes to see me more than Mina does and that says something

Food Lover: I LET U KEEP THE CUTE IN UR NICKNAME DONT TEST ME U BIMBO

Yeri: U didn’t need to attack me like that

Duality Queen: (:

cute dumb blonde: ugh I can’t believe I still fuck you

Food Lover: Shut up

Chaeyoung hater: No comment.

Yeri: wildin

hubby: IM 7 YEARS OLD

Food Lover: 13 Jeongyeon is legit like not funny at all, sorry not sorry

unfunny oppa: Fuck you

Food Lover: 14 Joohyun legit hates males

Food Lover: 15 My soft little bear Seulgi-Weulgi uwuwuwuwuwu truly the only thing that can make me uwu

soft bear uwu: :D

misandrist: you r not wrong

Food Lover: 16 Shes basically a foreigner at the point and shes straight too ???? disgusting

Food Lover: 17 Mina loves chaeyoung but hates chaeyoung. like both of them. she hates and loves both but she expresses her hate more

Nabongz unnie: Momo actually loves me

Food Lover: Come back to Japan soon unnie!

Nabongz unnie: ASHDIFLIGGUFLH OK OMW

unfunny oppa: My gf goes to see your gf more than she sees me @cute dumb blonde

cute dumb blonde: want to break up w our gfs and date each other instead?

unfunny oppa: Um

unfunny oppa: I gotta go


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hinted at a few relationships that have already developed, but now we’re gonna dip our toes into a new one. 
> 
> Also I went back and saw some mistakes in the past chapters so I apologize for that.

SUPER BEST ONLINE FRIENDS

 

Today at 8:19 AM

hubby: GOOD MORNING NERDS

4Disoo: who u calling nerd, nerd

hubby: Whoever replies (;

4Disoo: ..I’ve been played

soft bear uwu: Hi!!

property of jenniek: hi unnie

soft bear uwu: Oh Chae! I am coming to Australia for a vacation, can I hit u up?

property of jenniek: OO YES !! bring gf unnie

misandrist: gf unnie cannot come ):

property of jenniek: ):

soft bear uwu: )),:

Chaeyoung hater: Why r u hooligans up so early in the day, thats my thing

hubby: Art gallery thing

property of jenniek: i sleep early so i wake early

Chaeyoung hater: Can u be more fucking perfect

property of jenniek: ...i could try my best but i could never compare to you

hubby: UMMM

Chaeyoung hater: Lets get married Chaeng

property of jenniek: i could play hard to get and bathe in the attention

property of jenniek: or i could say yes, divorce jennie and jisoo and have someone who probably would respect and cherish me like i should

desperate & sensitive oppa: Wait ur married to jisoo unnie too?

4Disoo: PASTA THEY WRRENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW

property of jenniek: OH RIGHT

property of jenniek: oh goshdarnitjesus

hubby: Wait why r u up lisa

desperate & sensitive oppa: I work out in the morning so I can spend the rest of the day doing photo and dance and talking to my gfs cause they need a lot of attention

property of jenniek: ugh lisa is so fit and good to me

property of jenniek: nut

 

property of jenniek has changed her nickname to ‘property of lm & jk’.

property of jenniek has changed desperate & sensitive oppa’s nickname to ‘nutty oppa’.

 

nutty oppa: Um

property of lm & jk: shhh

4Disoo: I still can’t believe you exposed us

property of lm & jk: SHUT UP SHE JUST FORGOT ABOUT IT

hubby: Mina let’s get married

Chaeyoung hater: I wanted chaeyoung

4Disoo: Oops

nutty oppa: -_-

hubby: Im chaeyoung

Nabongz unnie: I KNEW YOU WERE MY KID

Dog Lover: Chaeyoung

property of lm & jk: yes

hubby: yes

Dog Lover: Lets do a threesome w/ Mina

property of lm & jk: ok

hubby: yes

cute dumb blonde: can MOMO and i join

Dog Lover: Ask dahyun unnie for a threesome not us

cute dumb blonde: @bisexual cutie  never present in our convos but hi, threesome ?

Nabongz unnie: NO NOT MY OTHER KIDS

Strong Woman Jisoo: WDYM THOSE ARE MY KIDS

Nabongz unnie: Ok u can have the others but i’m keeping jeongyeon jr

Strong Woman Jisoo: Bet

hubby: BET

hubby: LEZGO MOMMY

Chaeyoung hater: yikes

Dog Lover: Youre not the Chaeyoung I know and love

Nabongz unnie: UhhhhmmMm

property of lm & jk: wait what

Strong Woman Jisoo: Oh fuck

Chaeyoung hater: love?

Strong Woman Jisoo: WOW THE SKY IS CLEAR WHO WANTS SNOW

4Disoo: No pls

bisexual cutie: slide in the dms @Food Lover @cute dumb blonde

hubby: Wait what

unfunny oppa:  Jeongyeon jr?? When did we get a kid ?????

Strong Woman Jisoo: Jeongyeon shut up

 

***

 

ZooYoo and GODJISUS’s DIRECT MESSAGE

 

Today at 9:23 AM

ZooYoo: I uhm. Messed uup

GODJISUS: On the bright side, you don’t have to think about how u gon confess

ZooYoo: Unni not helping

GODJISUS: BUT LIKE ?? IM NOT WRONG ??

ZooYoo: Do I say it was a joke

ZooYoo: Like I told Mina that I was over her

GODJISUS: Honestly Idk Tzu, if u still really like her then don’t lie about it

GODJISUS: And def dont feel guilty for liking her

GODJISUS: Though she likes the girl you like, Mina is our friend

GODJISUS: She deserves to know

ZooYoo: U right, but what do I even say?

ZooYoo: Sorry for lying to you? I still like Chaeyoung and I never stopped?

GODJISUS: Say what you think you should do she doesnt feel like youre betraying her, because that’s not your intention but let her know your feelings

ZooYoo: WHY CANT U JUST TELL ME WHAT TO SAY ):<<

GODJISUS: I’m God. I guide, not do or something like that

ZooYoo: Whatever God

 

***

 

ZooYoo and prc5x5’s DIRECT MESSAGE

 

Today at 9:20

prc5x5: Tzu?

prc5x5: u okay?

 

Today at 9:26

ZooYoo: Yeah I just talked to Jihyo unnie

prc5x5: ok, im here too if u need anything

ZooYoo: I know, thank you unnie

prc5x5: ((: <3

ZooYoo: <3

prc5x5: A HEART !!!

ZooYoo: Dont tell Jihyo unnie and Ill keep sending more?

prc5x5: DEAL

ZooYoo: (: <3

prc5x5: :D <3

 

***

 

ZooYoo and MiMy37’s DIRECT MESSAGE

 

Today at 9:22 AM

MiMy37: sooo wanna talk or r we gonna ignore your confession

 

Today at 9:27 AM

ZooYoo: Yeah

ZooYoo: We should talk unnie

MiMy37: start whenever tzuyu

ZooYoo: Okay..

ZooYoo: I like Chaeyoung

MiMy37: so do I, but u knew that

ZooYoo: Yes I knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER BUT LIKE THAT WAS ON PURPOSE. 
> 
> SEE YOU REALLY SOON (;


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hinted at a few relationships that have already developed, but now we’re see 2 new ones develop. (;
> 
> Also I went back and saw some mistakes in the past chapters so I apologize for that.

Today at 8:19 AM

hubby: GOOD MORNING NERDS

4Disoo: who u calling nerd, nerd

hubby: Whoever replies (;

4Disoo: ..I’ve been played

soft bear uwu: Hi!!

property of jenniek: hi unnie

soft bear uwu: Oh Chae! I am coming to Australia for a vacation, can I hit u up?

property of jenniek: OO YES !! bring gf unnie

misandrist: gf unnie cannot come ):

property of jenniek: ):

soft bear uwu: )),:

Chaeyoung hater: Why r u hooligans up so early in the day, thats my thing

hubby: Art gallery thing

property of jenniek: i sleep early so i wake early

Chaeyoung hater: Can u be more fucking perfect

property of jenniek: ...i could try my best but i could never compare to you

hubby: UMMM

Chaeyoung hater: Lets get married Chaeng

property of jenniek: i could play hard to get and bathe in the attention

property of jenniek: or i could say yes, divorce jennie and jisoo and have someone who probably would respect and cherish me like i should

desperate & sensitive oppa: Wait ur married to jisoo unnie too?

4Disoo: PASTA THEY WRRENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW

property of jenniek: OH RIGHT

property of jenniek: oh goshdarnitjesus

hubby: Wait why r u up lisa

desperate & sensitive oppa: I work out in the morning so I can spend the rest of the day doing photo and dance and talking to my gfs cause they need a lot of attention

property of jenniek: ugh lisa is so fit and good to me

property of jenniek: nut

 

property of jenniek has changed her nickname to ‘property of lm & jk’.

property of jenniek has changed desperate & sensitive oppa’s nickname to ‘nutty oppa’.

 

nutty oppa: Um

property of lm & jk: shhh

4Disoo: I still can’t believe you exposed us

property of lm & jk: SHUT UP SHE JUST FORGOT ABOUT IT

hubby: Mina let’s get married

Chaeyoung hater: I wanted chaeyoung

4Disoo: Oops

nutty oppa: -_-

hubby: Im chaeyoung

Nabongz unnie: I KNEW YOU WERE MY KID

Dog Lover: Chaeyoung

property of lm & jk: yes

hubby: yes

Dog Lover: Lets do a threesome w/ Mina

property of lm & jk: ok

hubby: yes

cute dumb blonde: can MOMO and i join

Dog Lover: Ask dahyun unnie for a threesome not us

cute dumb blonde: @bisexual cutie  never present in our convos but hi, threesome ?

Nabongz unnie: NO NOT MY OTHER KIDS

Strong Woman Jisoo: WDYM THOSE ARE MY KIDS

Nabongz unnie: Ok u can have the others but i’m keeping jeongyeon jr

Strong Woman Jisoo: Bet

hubby: BET

hubby: LEZGO MOMMY

Chaeyoung hater: yikes

Dog Lover: Youre not the Chaeyoung I know and love

 

Chaeyoung hater: love?

Strong Woman Jisoo: WOW THE SKY IS CLEAR WHO WANTS SNOW

4Disoo: No pls

bisexual cutie: slide in the dms @Food Lover @cute dumb blonde

hubby: Wait what

unfunny oppa:  Jeongyeon jr?? When did we get a kid ?????

Nabongz unnie: UhhhhmmMm 7 YEARS AGO

property of lm & jk: tzu dms

Strong Woman Jisoo: Jeongyeon shut up

 

***

 

ZooYoo and GODJISUS’s DIRECT MESSAGE

 

Today at 9:23 AM

ZooYoo: I uhm. Messed uup

GODJISUS: On the bright side, you don’t have to think about how u gon confess

ZooYoo: Unni not helping

GODJISUS: BUT LIKE ?? IM NOT WRONG ??

ZooYoo: Do I say it was a joke

ZooYoo: Like I told Mina that I was over her

GODJISUS: Honestly Idk Tzu, if u still really like her then don’t lie about it

GODJISUS: And def dont feel guilty for liking her

GODJISUS: Though she likes the girl you like, Mina is our friend

GODJISUS: She deserves to know

ZooYoo: U right, but what do I even say?

ZooYoo: Sorry for lying to you? I still like Chaeyoung and I never stopped?

GODJISUS: Say what you think you should do she doesnt feel like youre betraying her, because that’s not your intention but let her know your feelings

ZooYoo: WHY CANT U JUST TELL ME WHAT TO SAY ):<<

GODJISUS: I’m God. I guide, not do or something like that

ZooYoo: Whatever God

 

***

 

ZooYoo and prc5x5’s DIRECT MESSAGE

 

Today at 9:20

prc5x5: Tzu?

prc5x5: u okay?

 

Today at 9:26

ZooYoo: Yeah I just talked to Jihyo unnie

prc5x5: ok, im here too if u need anything

ZooYoo: I know, thank you unnie

prc5x5: ((: <3

ZooYoo: <3

prc5x5: A HEART !!!

ZooYoo: Dont tell Jihyo unnie and Ill keep sending more?

prc5x5: DEAL

ZooYoo: (: <3

prc5x5: :D <3

 

***

 

ZooYoo and MiMy37’s DIRECT MESSAGE

 

Today at 9:22 AM

MiMy37: sooo wanna talk or r we gonna ignore your confession

 

Today at 9:27 AM

ZooYoo: Yeah

ZooYoo: We should talk unnie

MiMy37: start whenever tzuyu

ZooYoo: Okay..

ZooYoo: I like Chaeyoung

MiMy37: so do I, but u knew that

ZooYoo: I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I LEFT IT ON A CLIFF HANGER BUT LIKE THAT WAS ON PURPOSE. 
> 
> ALSO IK A BUNCH OF THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE BUT LIKE MY BRAIN IS A MESS SO IM SORRY AND BARE W ME

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
